


Dinner Party

by Anotherannyoingfangirl



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King Fusion, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, One Shot, Short Story, beetlebabes, beetlejuice musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotherannyoingfangirl/pseuds/Anotherannyoingfangirl
Summary: When Lydia gets into a fight with Deila and her dad, she goes up to the roof and meets the ghost with the most. They end up playing 21 questions. Read to see what a sad goth and a demon playing 21 questions entails.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Dinner Party

The dinner party had not ended well, to say the least, Charles had banished Lydia to her room after lots of back and forth yelling because she had ‘talked back to Delia one too many times’. 

Lydia was pissed. How dare this woman come into her life and ruin everything? If Emily was still alive, she would have laughed at Lydia’s comments. Been on her side as she always was. 

Plus, Lydia didn’t even say anything mean, just the truth not sugar-coated as her dad had grown accustomed to.  
\------------------------------------------

That’s how she found herself on the roof with a demon beside her. It was an odd sight, a gothic girl who was filled with teen angst that was ready to pop, sitting next to a man with a pinstripe suit sharing a bottle of whisky under the light of the moon. 

Beetlejuice -the demon company- listened to her story of the dinner party. He had found her remarks quite funny. He found her quite funny. It made her feel slightly better getting a laugh out of him.

‘’I know a thing or two about bad parents babes.’’ he had told her. She wanted to question him but something inside her told her not to.

She passed the bottle back to him, nodding her head. ‘’I should probably go back inside soon. It’s getting late.’’ Her words dripped with dread for two reasons 1, she did not want to deal with her dad, Delia, or the Maitland’s. And 2, she found herself not wanting to leave Beetlejuice’s company when he wasn’t trying to wreak havoc. He could be pretty...nice? Friendly? 

She made no move to leave.

The young girl couldn’t quite place what she felt. All she knew is he was the first person since her mom died that had listened to her problems and didn’t downplay them or tell her she was overreacting. She felt understood in his presence. Lydia cherished this feeling as she stared ahead into the night sky. 

The demon looked over to her, the moonlight cascading onto her pale face- which now had grown slightly pinker than usual from the whiskey. The moon made her brown eyes that were staring out into the abyss of stars look glossy, almost doll-like. Lastly, her raven-colored hair was falling effortlessly across her face. Had he not been dead, the air would’ve been knocked out of him at that sight. 

The girl turned, finally making a move to go inside. He couldn’t let her. ‘’You sure you wanna go inside? Won’t your dad lose his shit at the sight of ya?’’ He saw wheels turning inside of Lydia’s head.

‘’Do you know what time it is?’’ She blurted. The question threw him off guard ‘’I’d say around 11:00ish.’’ He lied. It was way past 11:00, they both knew that.

‘’I’ll wait for a little longer till my dad and Deila go to bed then try to sneak past the Maitlands.’’ She said, sitting back down.

He won, she’s staying.

The air was filled with silence, only the sounds of the night were being heard. Lydia couldn’t stand it.

‘’Thanks.’’ Lydia breathed.

‘’What?’’ Beetlejuice looked taken aback. 

She took a deep breath.

‘’For listening, and uh...the other day.’’ She was thanking him for that? All he did was move her away from the ledge and try to force her into saying his name three times. That was hardly worth thanking. Plus, she was a very interesting girl, who wouldn’t want to listen to her?

‘’Don’t mention it, kid.” 

They fell silent again. Lydia picked up the bottle and took a swig, trying to calm the nerves that came up at the thought of when she tried to kill herself. 

‘’Wanna play a game?’’ The everlasting peace is broken by the ghost. The teen shrugged ‘’Sure, what game?’’ They needed a way to pass time, this was good. 

‘’21 questions.’’ 

‘’Okay, I’ll go first. What’s being dead feel like?’’ Beetlejuice laughed as honey eyes filled with wonder landed on him.  
‘’You’re gonna need to be a bit more specific babes.’’  
‘’Okay...What’s it feel like to die?’’ Her voice was small suddenly she felt the question was stupid.

‘’Everything then nothin’ like fallin’ asleep, you can feel everythin’ then the next second you feel nothin’. ‘’

The young girl’s facelifted, she hadn’t thought he actually would answer her. The Maitlands were so hesitant about telling her anything. She was finally getting the answers she had wondered about for...ever. 

‘’Why’d you try to take the long nap?’’ Of course, he started with that. She stiffened. 

‘’It’s a long story.’’ 

‘’We got time.’’ Lydia had wanted to hate him for pushing her to tell the story, but she hadn’t told it to anyone and she longed to. She needed to. 

‘’Skip.’’ She says.

‘’Already? What are you gonna do when I start askin’ the really bad questions?’’ He asks, summoning up a cigarette in his hands.

‘’Ignore you.’’

‘’Okay fine, I change my question. Why did you move from Newyork to the middle of nowhere?’’ He anticipated her answer whilst blowing out smoke from the cigarette. 

Lydia visibly takes a breath. ‘’After mom died, dad thought it would be best to get a fresh start.’’

She stops although it doesn’t seem like the whole story. ‘’And?’’ Beetlejuice nudged Lydia’s arm with his. ‘’Nothing, that’s all.’’ She takes another swig.

‘’Nope not all of it, c’mon Lyds just spill-’’ The goth cuts him off. 

‘’My turn! How’d you die?’’ She no longer wanted to talk about it. 

‘’I’m not answering anythin’ till you finish your story babes.’’ He takes a drag of his cigarette.

‘’I...tried to kill myself, so dad thought I needed to get out of the house mom died in. He was the one who needed out but, he wanted someone else to blame.’’ 

‘’Oh shit, so you’re just really desperate to go huh?’’ This got a laugh out of her, followed by an eye-roll. 

‘’I hanged myself.’’ It takes a moment for Lydia to realize what he was talking about, once she does she realizes she's not shocked about the new information.

’’ And I’m desperate to go’’ She looks back over to him. They both laugh.

That’s how the rest of the night went, taking turns asking questions, and making each other laugh. Lydia ended up falling asleep on the roof, leaning on the man who had become important to her. She fell asleep knowing that someone finally understood her. They had bonded over something that night, neither of them sure what that was, but they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed this WIP I finished up tonight. This was my first time ever writing BJ and Lydia from musical, so be gentle lmao. 
> 
> If you liked this please leave a Kudo! Also if you're already down there consider leaving a comment, they always make my day! 
> 
> Stay safe ILY


End file.
